keshafandomcom-20200213-history
Cannibal (EP)
|Last album = '' '' |This album = '' '' |Next album = '' '' }} Cannibal is the first studio extended play released by Ke$ha. It was released on November 19, 2010. Background Originally believed to only be a re-release of Animal, Cannibal was instead released both as a deluxe edition of Animal as well as a standalone extended play. Partial recording of the album took place during September 2010. Kesha recorded the abundance of Cannibal ''over a two-week span; the short recording period was due to her only being available for a limited amount of time due to prior commitments. During an interview with Billboard conducted by Chris Willman, one of the potential songs for the album was used as an example of how Luke and Kesha collaborated to create a song for this record: "There's an unfinished chorus on this new track, in which Gottwald is singing through such distorted Auto-Tune, it's impossible to tell what he's saying-which is deliberate, so he won't unduly influence Kesha when she comes up with her own lyrics." Kesha said that the message she wanted to put out through this album was to create "good, positive, danceable music". She elaborated, "I feel like I’m creating this hopefully very youthful and irreverent movement of the kids, of like adolescence. I feel like the parents don’t get it, but the kids get it. And they deserve to have more good, positive music”. Singles we r who we r cover 1.jpg|"We R Who We R"|link=We R Who We R blow cover.jpg|"Blow"|link=Blow Promotional Singles Sleazy_cover.jpg|"Sleazy"|link=Sleazy Cannibal_promo_single_cover.jpg|"Cannbal"|link=Cannibal (song) Promotion To promote the album, Kesha made several performances worldwide. Her first televised appearance was in Australia, where she performed "We R Who We R" for the time on the Australian X Factor on November 14, 2010. Following the performance, Kesha performed the song at the American Music Awards on November 21, 2010, in the United States. Kesha opened the performance with "Take It Off" before transitioning into "We R Who We R". "Blow" and "Animal" were performed live on May 22, 2011 at the Billboard Music Awards. The performance opened with "Animal" as Kesha sang suspended over the stage in a structure shaped like a diamond. Midway through the performance she dropped backwards into her crowd of background dancers then transitioned into "Blow". The performance featured glitter cannons and the dancers wore orange unicorn heads. The album received further promotion from her first headlining world concert tour, entitled the Get $leazy Tour which began on February 15, 2011, in Portland, Oregon. Track listing Bonus tracks Booklet and credits :The photoshoot was done by Steven Gomillion & Dennis Leopold. Credits adapted from the liner notes of ''Cannibal, Dynamite Cop Music/Where Da Kasz at BMI. *Ammo – musician, producer, programming *Billboard – additional production, mixing, musician, producer, programming, remixing *Benny Blanco – musician, producer, programming *Emily Burton – management *Shondrae "Mr. Bangladesh" Crawford – musician, producer, programming *Megan Dennis – production coordination *Dr. Luke – executive producer, musician, producer, programming *Eric Eylands – assistant *Sarai Fiszel – make-Up *David Gamson – engineer, mixing, musician, producer, programming *Chris Gehringer – mastering *Serban Ghenea – mixing *Erwin Gorostiza – creative director *Aniela Gottwald – assistant *Lukasz Gottwald – background vocals *Tatiana Gottwald – assistant *Rani Hancock – A&R, background vocals *John Hanes – mixing *Sam Holland – engineer, background vocals *Chris "Hollywood" Holmes – engineer *Kool Kojak – musician, producer, programming *Greg Kurstin – producer *Benjamin Levin – background vocals *Jeremy Levin – assistant *Ken Levitan – management *Nicki Loranger – management *Marjan Malakpour – stylist *Max Martin – musician, producer, programming *Ramsell Martinez – hair stylist *Chris "Tek" O'Ryan – engineer *Irene Richter – production coordination *Tim Roberts – mixing assistant *Jack Rovner – management *Kesha Sebert – vocals *Seth Waldmann – engineer *Eric Weaver – engineer *Emily Wright – engineer, background vocals Gallery PNGs Kesha_cannibal_logo.png|Alternate logo used for era Cannibal.png|''Cannibal'' logo (png made by @keshaswhore) We_r_who_we_r_font.png|Thank you to Christiansuxx for providing this PNG. (png made by @keshaswhore) Rip.png|Thank you to Christiansuxx for providing this PNG. (png made by @keshaswhore) Layer_20.png|Thank you to Christiansuxx for providing this PNG. (png made by @keshaswhore) Layer 22 copy 3.png|Skulls from Sleazy Single (png made by @keshaswhore) Layer 24 copy.png|''I am the Dance Commander + I Command You to Dance'' Lips (png made by @keshaswhore) skjnfksjdnfsd.png|''Border'' (png made by @keshaswhore) Cannibal Tracklist.png|''Cannibal Tracklist'' (png made by @keshaswhore) Cannibal .png|''Cannibal'' (png made by @keshaswhore) We R Who We R.png|''We R Who We R'' (png made by @keshaswhore) Sleazy.png|''Sleazy'' (png made by @keshaswhore) Blow.png|''Blow'' (png made by @keshaswhore) The Harold Song.png|''The Harold Song'' (png made by @keshaswhore) Crazy Beautiful Life.png|''Crazy Beautiful Life'' (png made by @keshaswhore) Grow A Pear.png|''Grow A Pear'' (png made by @keshaswhore) C U Next Tuesday.png|''C U Next Tuesday'' (png made by @keshaswhore) Animal (Billboard Remix).png|''Animal (Billboard Remix)'' (png made by @keshaswhore) Navigation Category:2010 Category:Extended plays Category:Albums Category:Cannibal